


Epic

by bellabradley



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabradley/pseuds/bellabradley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica realise how they feel after a few tears. Oneshot. Rob Thomas owns it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this is possibly the most uninventive title of a LoVe fic ever, I apologise.

Heading through the food court, his hand aching, Logan struggled not to cry. Why, why does she have this influence over him? He can see her face, burned behind his eyes is a picture of Veronica. He couldn't take the look of contempt on her face as he hit Gory. But he had to do it! That idiotic wimp she was dating wouldn't have beaten him. And he deserved a beating. No one can do that to his Ronnie and get away with it. Hands clenched at his sides, aching, he slid into his car, glad of the safety. Lost in thought, he drove to the Grand. The driving need that filled him to find whoever was responsible for the video slipped away, leaving Logan empty. No longer consumed with thoughts of revenge his brain drifted. Why did she provoke such feeling in him? Is he just trying to make up for what his father did to her? Or some other reason? 'I've know Ronnie for so long, we've been through so much together, is it possible for me to stay away from her? Am I strong enough?' A short, sharp laugh escaped for him. He would never be strong enough to stay away from Ronnie. No matter what she did, she said jump, he asked how high? That was how they worked. He never could be what she wanted him to be. He wasn't built that way. But, God, he loved her. He loves everything about her. And he knows there's nothing he could possibly do that would make her love him the way he needs. Pulling into the car park, he ran up to his suite as the tears began streaming down his face, collapsing on the sofa, slowly falling apart as his heart broke once again.

Veronica left the ballot box lost in thought. Striding purposefully, she walked out unsure of where she was going, but full of purpose. She almost didn't notice him. Almost. But she'd have to be completely devoid of all senses to not notice him. Standing there, waiting to place his vote, was Logan. The logical part of her mind screamed at her, she needed to get put before he sees her. What would she say? Yet another part of her mind welcomed the vision of Logan. Heartbeat increasing she ran left the building. Why did he have this effect on her? When she looked at him her heart ached, her breath increased, she smiled. He had the ability, whenever she looked at him, she was inconceivably happy. Veronica walked towards her car, hoisting her bag on her shoulder, her mind wandering. 'Damn it Logan!' Why couldn't she feel this way about Piz. He was nice and sweet and attractive and oh, she wanted to love him. She really did, but couldn't. Piz, with his constant smile and innocent outlooks could never really understand her, never appreciate everything that was her. She knew Piz would never hurt her, he loved her, but he couldn't do anything for her. The security she had felt with Piz pressed in on her, suffocating her. With Piz, it was passionless. The security turned into stagnation, the smile began to annoy her and her thoughts moved back to Logan. He had hurt her, she couldn't forgive him for how he had hurt her, but God, she loved him. She loved him with every inch of her being. And she knew with a sinking conviction, she had to talk to Piz.

Standing in front of Wallace's room had never been so nerve wracking. She knew him her heart she couldn't hurt Piz, she respected him too much for that. But that was why she was here. She respected Piz too much to continue toying with him, Veronica knew what she had to do, but standing there she felt her confidence failing her. 'Come on Veronica,' she thought to her self. 'Where's that no nonsense attitude, that ability to do anything? Where's your confidence?' Schooling her expression, she drew on the strength she'd had to gather for high school and knocked on the door. He opened the door. "Piz, I need to talk to you."  
"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" His voice was normal, but Veronica could see the pain in his eyes. "I suppose I should've expected this. Heck, I did expect this. I just hoped it would take you longer to realise it. I guess not."  
"Realise what?" Veronica looked at him, her head tilted, unsure what was going on, how could he know why she was there?  
"Realise that you're in love with him. I saw the look on your faces after he beat up Gory, I could never do that for you. I love you Veronica, but you've never loved me. I guess I just didn't want you to realise you loved him too, not so soon at least."  
Veronica stared at him, her eyes wide. Piz, her innocent, optimistic Piz, had noticed all this. Tears began to sting at her eyes, realisation dawning upon her. Filled with self loathing, repulsed by how she had messed with Piz, she looked at him. "It's ok Veronica. You two, you're epic. I could never understand you the way he does. I'll see you around, yeah?" Veronica nodded, turning to leave she walked in a haze towards Mac's dorm, oblivious to all around her. She reached Mac's room and knocked. The sound reverberated around her, cutting the artificial silence that had settled upon her shocked mind. Mac only just had enough time to open the door before Veronica burst into tears.

"I broke up with Piz"  
"Veronica!" Mac cried as she ushered her sobbing best friend into her room and sitting her on the bed. Never one to be good with emotion she stood there, unsure what to do.  
"Lo-Logan," she whimpered. Her numb mind unable to process anything other than him, he was the one who'd caused all this.  
"Do you want me to call him?" Mac asked, frowning as Veronica shook her head.  
"It's all his fault."  
"What did he do?" Mac coaxes, feeling deeply out of depth. Veronica just shook her head as she curled up on Mac's bed, her sobs subsiding whilst tears still fell, tracing shiny paths across her cheeks. Grabbing her phone Mac slipped outside, the image of Veronica so broken ate at her. Even when Mac knew she wasn't ok, Veronica had always hidden her emotion. The idea of Veronica baring her emotions to anyone scared Mac. Something had really rattled her cage. Glancing at her door she dialled Logan.

"What have you done to her?" Mac demanded as soon as he picked up.  
"And hello to you too" Logan sniped "I'm pretty sure I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Why is Veronica curled up on my bed sobbing her heart out and blaming you for the end of her relationship?" Mac asked, taking a deep breath.  
"They broke up?" Logan demanded; his voice sharp.  
"I, yeah, I think so." Mac explained, exasperated. "All she's said after is your name."  
"My name? I haven't done anything" Logan responded.

"You've not beaten Piz up again have you?" Mac quipped.

"Look, Mac." Logan sighed. "I haven't done anything; she hasn't spoken to me since Gory." The pain in his voice was audible. Mac sighed, as much as she longed to hang up, Logan was really the only one who could understand Veronica. "I'm coming round" Logan said sharply ending the call.  
"No, Logan, no! Argh!" She yelled at the dial tone. Bloody Y-chromosome! Letting her self beck into her dorm she smiled slightly at Veronica. "Logan's coming round," she whispered in the direction of her friend. Veronica's eyes widened. Sitting up quickly she rambled, speaking too fast.  
"No, no. I'm ok. Honest Mac, I'm ok. I don't need to see him now. I don't want to."  
"I'm sorry V, he's coming here. I rang him, I wanted to know what he'd done now to cause your break up." Looking at Mac stood there all uncomfortable Veronica forgave her, curling up back into a ball she held the pillow close as she waited for the inevitable moment Logan would walk into the room.

Standing outside Mac's dorm room Logan suddenly realised he didn't even know if Veronica was in there. He'd just assumed after Mac's call this was where she would be. Knocking on the door hurriedly he fidgeted waiting anxiously for Mac to open the door. When she did he breathed a sigh of relief, so Ronnie was here then. Mac let him in before walking out, closing the door behind her.  
"Hey Ronnie," he mumbled, unsure what to do now that he was here. She turned towards him, eyes glinting dangerously, Logan swallowed.  
"I broke up with Piz," she stated, her voice quivered with the effort to keep her emotions under control. "I broke up with Piz and it's all you fault!" Logan stepped back at her sudden attack. "It's all you fault! I hate you, I hate you Logan Echolls." Her voice grew gradually quieter as she began to cry. Instinctively he walked forward and hugged her tightly. Her arms held him back as she continued to through a tirade of insults against his chest. "I love you so much I hate you," she whimpered. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you with Madison and my heart breaks all over again and I hate how I still love you. And I realised I wasn't being fair to Piz, so I went to talk to him and he just looked at me so full of pity and said I guess you've realised you love him, and I could see how much I was hurting him and it's all your fault!"  
"I'm sorry Ronnie. I'm so sorry."  
"Y'know what makes it even worse though?" She asked him. "You're right, I was expecting too much of you. It's my fault you slept with Madison."  
"No, no. Don't ever say that. I slept with Madison because I'm a complete idiot. I'm damaged Veronica. I bring all this hell upon you all. But together we can work this out, I know we can." Veronica moved her arms, letting go of Logan and stepping back. He felt the lack of contact like a knife to the side. Looking down he stood there dejected. "I love you Ronnie," he whispered to the floor, not daring to look at her, not trusting his own voice. Slowly Veronica raised her hand to his cheek, lifting up his head gently and kissed him. Standing on tiptoes she deepened the kiss as his arms came back around her holding her close. And in that moment they both knew. They were damaged. Both had been through so much in their short lives they needed each other. They knew each other so well; there was no way they could not work. As Veronica vowed to herself to never make him feel like a disappointment again, Logan vowed he would never hurt her again. They were epic.


End file.
